


Ballet dancing Sherlock

by Daughter_of_Prospero



Series: Teenlock portraits [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, M/M, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Prospero/pseuds/Daughter_of_Prospero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yay! Got new pens- Sakura micron 05 and brush nib and a grey zig twin brush.<br/>I've been dying to draw some balletlock recently and I'm pretty pleased with how this turned out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballet dancing Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Th gold booty shorts are gratuitous- forgive me
> 
> Heavily reaferenced from an image i found on Pinterest-i woulf love. To gice a libk, but i can't find one...


End file.
